


Obnoxious

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [136]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never knew that anyone could be that obnoxious, until I met Wes Janson.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obnoxious

“I never knew that anyone could be that obnoxious, until I met Wes Janson.” Tycho shook his head and grinned. He was leaning back in his chair, staring across the bar at Janson as the other pilot tried unsuccessfully to flirt with a group of heavily-armed women. Wedge and Hobbie were sitting with him, mugs of ale in front of them all and a small dish of salted vegetable crisps between them.

Hobbie smirked, “And he always gets away with it too.” He grabbed a crisp and bit into it with a crunch, “Except for the kitchen duty, of course.”

“Well, I can’t exactly give him punishment duty for flirting, or failing at flirting, so he should be safe at the moment.” Wedge turned away from the sight, “Just watching him makes me feel like calling an old girlfriend. I can’t remember when I last had time for dating.”

“Last base we were at you seemed to do alright, but that was a couple months ago.” Tycho leaned forward again, letting his chair legs hit the floor with a thunk. “I bet Winter would know someone you and you could double with us occasionally.”

Wedge gave him a dirty look, “I don’t need any help in finding dates. I just need the time and energy to pursue them.”

“Alright, but the offer stands.” Tycho waved across at Wes, who was finally finished being rejected. Their friend was frowning and rubbing the back of his head, making his hair stand up. “They didn’t like your style?”

Wes grimaced, “I guess not. One of them even said I was too old.” He sighed and sat next to Hobbie.

“That is ridiculous, you are the youngest of us four and most of the time you act like a ten year old.” Hobbie dodged a blow and laughed, “It could be worse.”

“Do I even want to ask?” Wes grumbled, “Okay, how could it be worse?”

“They could have shot you, instead of just shooting you down.”


End file.
